The present invention relates to a vehicle seat and in particular to a utility seat for a motor vehicle which is designed not only to carry passengers within the vehicle but also to facilitate the carrying of cargo within the motor vehicle.
Motor vehicle manufacturers are becoming increasingly aware of the need to provide increased utility in motor vehicles. Part of this awareness involves a recognition that motor vehicles, such as passenger cars, are used not only to carry passengers but also to carry cargo. Studies have indicated that the rear seat area of a passenger car is used more often to carry cargo than it is used to carry passengers.
It is well know to provide vehicle seats in which the seat back of the rear vehicle seat can be rotated forward, from its upright use position, to a stowed position resting upon the seat cushion. This opens the rear seat area of the vehicle to the trunk area, allowing larger items to be placed in the trunk which extend forward into the passenger compartment and rest upon the rear surface of the stowed seat back. This is one example of a seat which is designed not only for passengers, but also for cargo.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle seat which offers increased utility, beyond a fold down seat back, to provide greater ease and convenience in carrying cargo or passengers.